


【赤龙火】夏日漱石/Summer Cozy Rock

by pitayafiredoi_now



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top Pitaya Dragon Cookie, pitayafire - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitayafiredoi_now/pseuds/pitayafiredoi_now
Summary: 一个关于赤龙和火精灵在暮色时出逃，充满着夏季炽热感的无聊故事。
Relationships: Pitaya Dragon Cookie/Fire Spirit Cookie
Kudos: 4





	【赤龙火】夏日漱石/Summer Cozy Rock

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC，极其我流的赤龙火  
> *俗套又无聊，还没有逻辑的零碎片段  
> *没钱公子哥龙×穷酸青年调酒师火
> 
> −如果可以，请配合【橘子海 - 夏日漱石】一起食用。

1.暮色狂奔

“我说，你打算跟我跟到什么时候啊……”身后比自己高了快一个头的男人已经跟着火精灵一路了。  
虽说火精灵自己也是男人，但时间早就过了凌晨三点，再加上面前男人的高大体型，火精灵难免怂了起来，担心自己可能看不到明天的太阳。  
“嗯？不能让你男朋友去你家~？”那一头白色长发的男人咧开嘴调笑。  
“谁是你男朋友啊……不就是你那会儿随口一说的玩笑话吗……”

几个小时前，面前的男人在火精灵工作的酒吧和看着是他哥哥的人大吵了一架。火精灵却在劝架的时候被玩性大发的眼前人“盯”上了。  
酒吧昏黄的灯光下，那男人的半张脸被隐在暗处，他扬起一边的嘴角似是想到了什么有意思的事情，火精灵只突然觉得今晚吧里的空调温度调得尤其低，自己好像是被巨龙盯上的猎物，动弹不得。  
男人抬起手指向火精灵，转头对着一边的金发男人说出了让两人都惊诧不已的话：“诺，那边那个红头发的‘小饼干’就是我的男朋友，所以你就别想着带我回去了~”  
““哈？！””  
时间回到现在，火精灵的这位天降男友跟着他回到了距离工作地点不远的家。  
“我现在也没地方可以回去啦。”男人凑近火精灵，看着他还未来得及换下的工作服上的铭牌，“嗯……你叫火精灵啊。哈、好蠢的名字。你可以叫我赤龙，总之今晚就让我住一晚吧！”赤龙自说自话地就做了决定。  
如果火精灵知道，当他勉强同意打开自家的门后，这白头发的帅哥就大大咧咧地像回到了自己家里一样直接霸占了他的床的话，他或许就直接把他赶走了。  
可是火精灵是个好人，就算心里再后悔，也不会收回自己说出的话。

当白日中的第一抹昏黄光线照进火精灵的房子里，就是他新一天的开始。  
赤龙还是没有走，甚至躺在沙发上一边调着电视机频道一边让火精灵给自己做点吃的，从容自在地好像这里真的是他家。  
“这里不是你家好吧大少爷……”火精灵暗自吐槽，却还是给他做了碗意面，然后就匆匆出门了。  
可半小时后火精灵就有些失神地回来了。他说他被店主解雇了，理由是和店里的客人产生了亲密关系。  
好笑又无厘头的理由，但也很难不让人想这一切是不是和家里的这位白毛帅哥和昨天的金发男人有关。

“我们要不要一起逃走？”赤龙侧躺在沙发上，撑着脑袋看着有些沮丧的火精灵。  
“逃走？逃到哪里去？”火精灵抬头看向他，“我可不像你，是个有钱的公子哥。”  
“你看你现在已经被炒了，这怎么想都是我哥干的。他找上门来也只是时间问题，最多一礼拜，我的信用卡估计也会被停掉吧。”赤龙翻身坐起来，“所以我们先发制人，一起逃走吧！”  
眼前的赤龙又是那副笑得开心的样子，愉快地好像只是在和他计划着明天要去哪个城市玩。

火精灵想他大概一定是疯了，不然怎么会就这样答应了一个认识不超过24小时的男人的话，和他一起逃走了呢？  
这一天正值六月的夏至，是北半球白日最漫长的日子。他们坐上不知道开往哪里的夜行巴士，在暮色降临之际逃走了。

出逃后的第六天，火精灵果不其然收到了房东的电话，大意就是他被赶出了这栋房子。  
另一边，赤龙又一次收到了他哥的电话，他也又一次挂断了。一分钟后，赤龙的信用卡被停用的短信就发送到了他的手机上。  
他们留在了最后达到的这座海滨小城。

2.烟花升空

他们决定在这座城市短暂地居住一段时间。  
火精灵找到了一家叫“Orange”的酒吧，又做起了调酒师的工作。店长也是个金毛，雇佣他的理由有些好笑，因为店长只做气泡饮，需要一个真正意义上的调酒师。  
赤龙呢，刚好店里驻唱的乐队之一的鼓手出国留学，为期一年，赤龙就接下了这活。  
火精灵知道赤龙还会打鼓的时候倒是很意外，虽说两人认识的时间不长，但这一路上他们的聊天内容天南地北，什么都谈，火精灵甚至也主动讲了自己过去的故事。  
“这么一想，这一路上赤龙关于他自己的事情一点都没讲起过嘛……”  
金毛店长知道了他们的情况后主动把自己一栋闲置的房子给了他们，位置不能算好，也不能算差，处在城市的边缘，可却看不到大海。

进入八月，来这座海滨城市的旅人多了起来。  
人们成双结对地来到盛夏的海边，和喜欢的人一起看海浪翻滚，看日出日落，然后在烟花的爆炸声下拥抱亲吻。

今晚是烟花节开幕的第一天，“Orange”的顾客相比往常也明显多了起来。  
可也是今天，驻唱乐队的主唱却突然说临时有急事来不了，情急之下赤龙顶替了这个位置，作为鼓手兼主唱这种奇异的组合替他们解了围。  
“知道他会打鼓的时候就已经很惊讶了，想不到这家伙唱歌也不错啊……”在吧台内侧忙着应对客人的火精灵一边调着酒一边无聊地想着，心里还带着些本人都不曾觉察的落寞。  
作为临时的主唱替补，赤龙只提出了一个要求，曲子由他来选。  
全新的曲子交给陌生的人，很大胆的做法，一如赤龙本人一样自信又自负，一旦吉他手和贝斯手跟不上就会是一次失败的演出。  
好在两个人的能力都不错，稳稳地跟上了赤龙的节奏。除了熟客，似乎大家都没发觉这是个临时的乐队在弹唱着临时选定的曲子。

“啪！”  
烟花在空中炸裂。  
原本还在安静喝酒听音乐的客人们之间起了小小的骚动，带着期待和喜悦走出酒吧，去迎接或许是他们今夏的第一场烟花。  
“Orange”一下子就只就剩下了三三两两的几位客人。  
火精灵靠在吧台边，解放似的吐出一口气，忙碌感的突然消失让他的精神都放松了不少。  
“I travel all the town  
From afar  
Idol’s falling down  
Into the dust”  
赤龙那边的演出仍在继续着。他的嗓音透过不大的酒吧传入火精灵的耳朵，那声音里似乎带着一股浓郁却清甜的果酒味，让火精灵无法控制自己地看向赤龙。  
舞台上的赤龙似乎也接收到了火精灵的视线偏头回望他，一边嘴里还在唱着：  
“Don’t cry Don’t cry  
I put my summer in your hand”  
他唱着歌的嘴角扬了起来，露出了放在他脸上也不觉怪异甚至可爱的虎牙，带着一副高兴，和隐隐温柔的模样继续慵懒地敲着鼓面。  
“啪！”  
又是一声巨大的轰鸣，人们的笑语在温柔的海风和上升的烟花声中被掩了七八分。  
“啪。”  
细小的爆炸声，在火精灵的心里炸开。  
像是赤龙最爱喝的汽水，在转开瓶盖的时候，二氧化碳会在空气中小小地炸裂，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音，而后发出细小的“啪！”的声音一样。  
他用力转过头，打开水龙头清洗起离去的客人们留下的酒杯，试图消解大脑里的热。  
火精灵的脑子里开始反复放映刚刚的场景：懒懒地打着鼓的赤龙，笑得不同于往常的赤龙，以及唱着“我的整个盛夏都在你掌心”的赤龙。冰凉的水冲刷着酒杯，水珠被杯壁溅起落在火精灵的脸上，可火精灵的脸还是红红的。

3.啤酒汽水

烟花节的第十天，也是最后一天。  
金头发的店长放了他们两个一天假，说要他们也去感受一下火花升上夜空的声音和转瞬即逝。  
可是他们哪儿也没去。

赤龙和火精灵两人，一个踩着人字拖，一个穿着夏威夷风的花衬衫提了一袋啤酒一袋汽水回到了共同的住所。  
“哈啊——！果然还是喝酒开心！”火精灵盘腿坐着，拉开易拉罐猛喝了一口，“你也别喝什么汽水啦——来一起和我喝酒嘛！”  
“太苦了，我不喜欢。”那只蕴含着力量的手拿着瓶冰镇的可乐摆动起来，棕色的液体随之溅到地上。  
“喂！赤龙！不要拿着可乐乱晃！拖地的是我不是你！别给我添工作量了！”火精灵放下酒瓶有些慌乱地擦拭着老旧得看不清原貌的地板，一旁的赤龙看着他的样子眯着眼睛大笑得开心，让人不禁怀疑地上的可乐其实是他故意洒出来的。  
干完活的火精灵又重新盘腿坐在地上，靠着沙发喝了口啤酒，“觉得啤酒苦什么的，哈哈你果然还是小孩吧，赤龙。”他仰头斜眼看向身后的人。  
赤龙头枕在沙发的扶手上，破旧的小沙发容不下他那双长腿，让他不得不有些憋屈地架起二郎腿。柔软的白色长发拖到地上，他倒也不介意。  
“呵，真可笑。”他正想着反驳些什么，就被窗外的声音打断了。  
“啪！”  
最后一天的第一束烟花升空了。  
“啊、放烟花了。”火精灵拿着啤酒瓶看向窗外——可是什么也看不到，只能隐约瞥见被烟花照得五颜六色的天空。  
他们的房子看不到大海，周围高低不齐的房子把南边的天空遮了个七七八八。  
一时间这小小的空间突然就安静了下来，只剩远处升空的烟花的声音。  
火精灵靠着沙发，侧头看着窗外，偶尔喝一口手里的啤酒。赤龙也依旧躺在那小沙发上，仰头倒看着亮起的天空。  
“火精灵，”  
“？”  
“要接吻吗？”  
“你发什么疯。”  
“要接吻吗。”  
“……好啊。”  
然后他们接吻了。  
赤龙高大的身躯坐起来，挡住了唯一的光源，他亲吻着仍坐在地板上、仰着头的火精灵。  
甜腻的汽水和苦涩的麦芽交织在一起，混合成了奇妙的味道。  
海边的烟花还在接连上升着，轰鸣声炸在这座城市每个人的耳朵里，可他们却听不到。  
酒精在碳酸的催发下变得越发浓郁，两人好像都醉在了这个吻里。  
画面的最后，火精灵转过身子，双手缠上了赤龙的脖子。一旁的易拉罐被撞倒，啤酒翻在地上。  
可这次火精灵却没有管。

4.浪潮上岸

“诺、给你的。”带着爱心型墨镜的赤龙朝火精灵走来，二话不说就把手里的棒冰塞进了他嘴里。  
“唔唔唔！”火精灵手忙脚乱地拿出了棒冰，“噗哈——你干嘛啊！！很冰的你知不知道！”  
赤龙看着他那慌张的样子大笑起来，弯腰一把揽住火精灵的肩膀，大方地吃了一口他手里的棒冰。  
“你自己不也有吗！多大了啊你……”火精灵无奈，“别贴着我，你热死了！”  
“嗯——果然还是别人手里的好吃。”  
“哦对了，火精灵，”已经甩开火精灵一段距离的赤龙回头看向他，脚上却依旧没停。  
“干嘛、”  
“好像我们要错过下一班离开这个城市的巴士了。”赤龙咬了口手里的棒冰，满不在乎地说。  
“？？？那你他妈早说啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈看你紧张的样子比较有意思啊~”  
赤龙和火精灵将要离开这座他们住了近一年的城市。  
在“Orange”驻唱乐队的鼓手已经留学回来，赤龙也对这座城市开始有些厌烦了。  
他和火精灵就要去往下一个城市。

两人身体的另一侧是与天相接的大海，远处即将落下的太阳将世界都染成火烧似的橘色。  
赤龙拿着棒冰走在前面，风灌进他敞开的衬衫里，束在脑后的长发随风飘在空中正笑得开心，火精灵吃力地跟在他后面，脸上写满了对捉弄他的赤龙的不满。  
赤龙和火精灵奔跑着，坐上一辆他们也不知开往何处的巴士。  
他们在上一个黄昏时来到这里，又在这个暮色中逃离。  
他们或许会出现在某个城市，也许又是一家酒吧。那里会有一个红头发的调酒师，和一个头发长长、扎成马尾的帅气鼓手。又或许他们会尝试全新的事。  
不变的是，他们始终会带着夏季的炽热、随性和反复无常，他们一起出现，又会在一段时间后离开。  
他们四处旅行，走走停停，如同拍打上海岸和礁石的浪潮。  
浪潮涌动，在沙滩上堆起白色的泡沫。  
当你以为这一次终于可以触碰有形的浪潮时，他们又会退回无尽的大海。  
浪潮上岸，无形无色，有始无终。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇说白了是我夹带一大堆私货的几个零碎片段。  
> 是在听到了橘子海的夏日漱石之后产生的写文冲动，但是并没有写出我想要的感觉，还是我太烂了……  
> 标题的「夏日漱石」来自橘子海，片段4的「浪潮上岸」是他们的专辑名，片段1的「暮色狂奔」来自乐队结冰水。


End file.
